


Another Night at Fizztop

by whynot



Series: Mason and Mae [9]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynot/pseuds/whynot
Summary: After Mae exhibits an extreme sign of stress, Mason and Gage decide to do something nice for her... again.





	Another Night at Fizztop

Mason’s brows furrowed when Mae strode in with blood splattered on her face, sporting a scowl that had a couple of Pack members creating distance. She turned towards Backstage but Gage caught the hood of her jacket and tugged her back before giving her a gentle shove forward. The rough treatment sparked a bit of irritation in Mason’s chest.

“Better have a good reason to be yankin’ my girl around, Porter,” he said lowly.

“She killed one of my guys,” Gage informed, and Mason’s expression softened.

“Nah. Kitten doesn’t do that.” He saw Mae wince at his response. “Mae?”

“He was annoying, Mason,” she huffed pathetically.

“He was one of your guys, too. It ain’t like you to pull a move like that.”

“Whatever. I’m taking a shower.” She turned to leave, but Mason stood and grabbed her forearm.

“Hey, we ain’t done—“ She swung at him as soon as he tugged her back, hooking him on the jaw. Nearby Pack members hushed down, a couple of surprised noises bubbling up from them.

“Shit,” Mae grumbled, flexing her fist. “Shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that.”

“Christ, kitten, you’re wound tighter than a fuckin’ spring. What’s been goin’ on with you?”

“Nothing, big guy.” She pulled him down and kissed his jaw at the strike point, then walked off.

“She’s been like this for damn near a week, Mason,” Gage mentioned, lighting a cigarette.

Mason sighed. “I know. My guess is that she’s stressed as all fuck. She’s been workin on gettin’ all the slave collars off, settin’ up the traders with better merchandise, mapping out new trade routes, strengthening defenses with turrets she insists on makin’ all on her own.”

“Well we gotta do somethin’ about it before she kills someone else off.”

“ _We_ , huh?” He plucked the cigarette from Gage’s lips and took a drag. “… Y’know, that night on the balcony loosened her up real fuckin’ nice. And it’s at the point where gettin’ fucked by just me won’t keep her relaxed for long. How about you head on to Fizztop and I’ll send ‘er over. You two can get started without me.” He turned fully towards Gage and took another drag, then blew the smoke between them. “Sound good to you, Porter?”

Gage’s slow grin answered for him, and he snatched back his cigarette before leaving without another word.

 

* * *

 

Mae stepped out of the bathroom to see Mason waiting on the bed. She strode towards him, putting a gentle hand to his jaw. “I really am sorry, big guy,” she told him.

“You ain’t gotta apologize, kitten.” He stood up. “Listen, me and Gage know how stressed you’ve been, and we wanna do something nice for ya. Help you get all that tension out.” He stepped closer. “He’s waitin’ for you at Fizztop. You go ahead and I’ll meet you there. Get started without me.”

Just like that, her body was lightened with excitement. “Yessir.” 

 

 

Gage was already waiting for her, leaning against the pool table.

“Hey darlin’,” he greeted, and Mae didn’t respond, just stalked over to him and pulled him down into a rough kiss. The ferocity of it kicked Gage into gear, and he stripped her clothes off with impressive timing before simply bending her over the pool table and shoving himself inside her.

He gave her the hard fuck she had expected last time, ramming her hips against the hard edge of the table with fast and merciless thrusts, keeping her neck craned with a reigning grip on her hair. She was blissed out in moments, his thick cock hitting that sweet spot inside her almost perfectly.

“Harder,” Mae choked out. “Gage, _harder_.”

He hiked her leg up onto the table to do as she said, and Mae closed her eyes to take it all in. She savored each passing minute, her body relaxing more and more until she was fucked limp and Gage was coming inside her. She whimpered when he pulled out and released her hair, her head thumping down against the table.

“Sensed a little hostility, Gage,” she sighed, staying in the same position while the raider sat on the edge of the pool table.

“Yeah well, you shot one of my guys. I actually liked 'im.”

“You like me more, though, right?”

He chuckled. “Way fuckin’ more.”

They heard the lift kick to life, and Mason stepped off of it once it reached the platform. “I miss the show?”

“Hey big guy,” Mae said warmly, and Mason smiled as he walked over. He gripped her hip and rolled her onto her back, and when she planted her feet on the edge of the pool table he parted her thighs.

“He fills you up real nice.” The words made her moan, and then suddenly Mason was pushing inside her, so abruptly and easily Mae let out a moan that ripped at her throat. He didn’t start off slow, didn’t bother granting her a moment to rest from what Gage had given her. Her body rocked on the table from the power of his thrusts until Gage wrapped a hand around her neck, putting enough pressure to keep her in place. He leaned down and nipped at her jaw, her shoulder, the swell of her breast. He continued the onslaught until Mason’s fingers started to circle her clit, careening her into another orgasm. It was too close to her last one, her thighs seized and trembled so violently it hurt but she desperately tried to meet Mason’s unrelenting thrusts, because the pain was so fucking good and exactly what she needed.

Gage loosened his grip on her throat and she took in a desperate breath, only to use it for a wavering moan that vibrated under Gage’s palm. She felt Mason come, his cock pumping deep inside her.

“Fuckin’ christ,” Mason chuckled. “Think that’s the hardest you’ve ever come, kitten.”

She could only laugh breathlessly in response, blinking away the blissful tears that blurred her vision. Still given no time to rest, he lifted her up from the table to carry her over to the bed, dropping her onto the mattress.

Mae propped herself up on her elbows and watched the two raiders circle her, then they exchanged a heated glance and stripped off their clothes before joining her. Mason laid down on his back and repositioned Mae so she was straddling his head, and he swiped his tongue up her inner thigh to lick away a trickling mix of his and Gage’s cum before closing his mouth over her cunt and pulling suction that had her collapsing. Gage guided her back up with a grip to her jaw.

“C’mon, baby girl,” he thrummed, voice so deep and gentle Mae's arms almost gave way again. She kept her eyes on his as she gave his cock a few teasing strokes, then took him into her mouth, all the while her hips were churning from the alpha’s ministrations. Gage’s fingers raked through her hair before he took the strands in his fist and used the grip to drag her lips up and down his cock.

Mae was in paradise, her boys doing all the work while she simply enjoyed herself. But like it always was with Mason’s skilled tongue, she was coming again soon.

“Oh _shit_ ,” she cried, hips stuttering. “Baby, stop— I can’t…” She wrapped an arm around Gage for support, clawing her nails into the small of his back as hr orgasm wracked painfully through her. Mason decided to be merciful, moving his mouth from her cunt to lave his tongue over her inner thigh.

Finally she went limp, slumping down beside Mason, and when he went to move her she put a hand on his chest. “Give me a minute’s rest, huh?”

“I think you can take it, kitten.” He shifted, and her hand pushed harder against him.

“Mason.”

His brows twitched at her tone, but then his expression softened, and he kissed her gently as a wordless _understood_. He knew the difference between playing hard to fuck and her actually refusing him.

“In the meantime,” she sighed, arms and legs sprawled out, “why don’t you and Gage resolve the tension between you two. It’s practically making the air crackle. Or you can wait until I recover.”

The two raiders stared at each other for a moment.

“… You got slick?” Gage asked finally.

“Don’t need it,” Mason responded, flipping Gage onto his hands and knees with surprising ease. “Cock’s wet enough already thanks to the boss lady.”

Gage smiled and jerked his head in a sideways nod. “All right.”

Mae took her bottom lip between her teeth as she watched Mason hover over Gage, and she just barely kept a moan back as the alpha slid into him. Seeing Mason fuck someone else in general was exciting enough, but seeing him take Gage… that was another level.

“Ah… _fuck_ ,” Gage said with a breathy laugh, lowering himself to his elbows.

“Tighter than I thought you’d be, Porter,” Mason admitted.

“Yeah?” He looked at Mae with glinting eyes and then Mason let out a strangled groan before shoving Gage’s head against the mattress.

“Don’t fuckin’ do that,” the alpha told him, a smile threatening his lips, and Gage shot Mae a wink.

“Do what? This?” Mason hissed out a curse and thrust forward. “C’mon, pick up the pace, alpha.”

“‘Pick up the pace’,” Mason mocked. “All right, cowboy.”

“Uh oh,” Mae whispered, and Gage cocked a brow before Mason pulled out and thrust back in quickly, and in moments Gage was being pounded into the mattress, Mae’s body bouncing gently with the momentum.

Gage’s smart ass attitude seemed to be gradually fucked out of him, his expression twisted with pleasure and brows furrowed in concentration.

“He's incredible, isn't he,” Mae said cheekily, and she caught Mason’s smirk before he fought it back.

“Well I can take a guess why he’s the— _fuck_ —the alpha—holy _shit._ ” He blinked rapidly as if to banish stars from his vision.

Suddenly Mason draped himself over Gage and into Mae’s space. “Heya kitten,” he greeted with a smile.

“Mmm, hello…” She propped herself up and kissed him, gripping his hair to keep him still as his body rammed into her right hand man. They only broke apart when Gage huffed out another laugh.

“Fuck, I’m gonna…” He pressed his forehead to the sheets, only for Mason to grip his mohawk and wrench his head back.

“What was that?” he questioned smugly, rolling his hips, and Gage hissed out a curse before his own hips stuttered, cum spurting from his twitching cock.

“Do it again,” Mason told him with a grip to his ass, and then he muttered a few obscenities of his own as he thrust erratically into Gage. He pulled out at the last moment, coming on the raider’s back and ass.

Mason shoved Gage sideways so he could lay down next to him and Mae. The three of them laid in comfortable silence for a minute, then Gage stood with an eerie amount of energy.

“Got a surprise for ya, stunner,” he grinned.

“Oh?” She crawled over Mason. “What?”

“I’ll show you. Mason, you too. C’mon.”

Mae stood up with her alpha, and he steadied her when he legs wobbled. They followed Gage into the Fizztop apartment and through the main room to the bathroom. He nodded to the shower, and Mae narrowed her eyes in suspicion before turning the faucet. Her eyes widened when the cold water gradually warmed.

“You always complain about cold water,” Gage reminded. “So I got some people to fix you up.”

“How much did it cost?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

With a thankful smile she kissed his cheek, then took both of their hands. “Hop in with me.”

Her boys did as she said, and once in the shower they were all hands, kneading and massaging the Overboss’s body with rapt attention. She felt worshipped, warm and lingering kisses pressed to every inch of her skin as they made their way down.

Their large and rifle calloused hands had her wanting more again, and abruptly she tugged them out of the shower and back to the patio. The night air hit Mae’s wet skin like a slap, and she jumped onto the bed.

“Can I take you both at the same time?” she questioned, and the raiders smiled.

“Switch up?” Mason offered, and Gage nodded before laying down, lifting Mae up so her thighs caged him and she was hovering over his cock. Mason got behind her after grabbing the jar of slick.

“Relax for us, kitten,” Mason thrummed.

“I’m pretty sure you guys loosened me up enough already. Get a move on.”

“Am I the only patient one here? Jesus.” He grabbed Mae’s hips and guided her down on Gage’s cock, then eased her forward so he could line himself up. Mae bit her lip and braced herself as Mason slicked his cock, staring down at Gage with excitement, then the alpha was sliding into her.

“Move when you’re ready, kitten,” Mason said, lips against her shoulder.

“Yeah,” she breathed, and she took a moment to herself before starting a slow, languid pace, rolling her hips in a way that had her taking more of Gage each time she slid off Mason, and vice versa. Mason placed incessant kisses on her shoulder and neck while Gage played lazily with her clit. She was just starting to fuck herself into a daze, but she was grounded again when Mason leaned forward so she was sandwiched between them, and they took over the pace, slowly pumping in and out of her in tandem, their bodies making her deliciously warm.

And strangely, she felt safe. Mae didn't think that was a feeling that would come with being fucked by two men at once, but she couldn't deny it.

When she came it was like a heavy sigh rolling through her, cutting through the stress and tension that had been settling inside her for the passed week. It took the boys a bit longer to find their own releases, but Mae was happy to use the time to place kisses on Gage's shoulder and chest while her hand raked soothingly through Mason's hair.

Courteously, neither of them came inside her, knowing she would be too tired to want a second shower. They both came against the already soiled sheets, then moved Mae further down the bed and kept her safely wedged between their chests.

"Feelin' better, kitten?"

"Mmm," she hummed with a smile. "So much better. Think it'll be a while before I go shooting one of my guys again."

"Speakin' of dead raiders," Gage piped up. "We gotta send a team out to the Mansion to get those bodies out."

Mason lifted his head. "Wait, what happened?"

Mae flipped over to face him with a little more enthusiasm than necessary. "Remember I told you this morning that Gage and I were heading to that Mansion attraction outside of the parks?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well turns out it's an ungodly fuck of a place, and I'm never going back ever, in my entire life. You don't even have to ask why, 'cause I'm gonna tell you all about it anyway." 

She pretended to ignore the triumphant smirk that Mason shot to Gage over her shoulder and proceeded with her story.


End file.
